Serial Deaths
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and friends hear murders and killing sprees in their once peaceful lives until they hear about a serial killer known as Arthur Miller who already begins to panic and scare everyone straight.


**Random fanfic I once wrote in 2010 with my friends when we heard about Arthur Miller on the series Dexter. I don't get SHOWTIME so I never really watched Dexter, but I found Arthur Miller interesting in some ways. I only own my OCs who are Cherry, Susanna, Mary Jane, Bonnie and Melvin, based on me and my friends at the time, Mrs. Crumb is basically a sadist teacher character who I'm still trying to find a use for in my writing, Arthur and Dexter belong to their respective owners. Read & Review.**

* * *

It used to be so quiet and peaceful around Cherry's hometown. Almost everyone was nice to each other, a lot of people lent helping hands, teachers willingly properly educated their students. It grew grim and more serious though in 2010 however. There had been recently discussions and news reported about a serious case of a serial killer named Arthur Miller. He was rumored to rape victims in their bathtub and slice them, leaving them in a tub filled with their own blood. Rumors also said he abused his son, daughter and wife, Sally. Whether physically, verbally or emotionally.

Out of everyone in Cherry's class, Cherry was indeed the most worried. She was worried she could be Arthur's next victim since she was always so shy, scared and insecure. She couldn't sleep, eat or even think straight once the tales of Arthur Miller were brought into her area. Her parents sent her to bed without a care in the world.

"Cherry, for the thousandth time, Arthur Miller isn't going to come after you in the bathroom." Michelle said, tucking Cherry into bed, despite her older age.

"But Mom!" Cherry cried. "They said in school he's out there somewhere!"

"You'll be fine, I promise," Michelle leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Try to get some sleep, sweetie."

"Daddy's been out awfully late, what if Arthur got him?" Cherry bit her lip as she hiked her blanket up even further.

"Cherry, you know your father, he's very protective and he knows what to do to take care of himself," Michelle reassured her, going to the doorway. "Good night, Cherry." Michelle closed the door and that was that.

Cherry lay in her bed with her eyes widening. She had never been brought up in some sort of unfortunate demise. Knowing that there was a murderer somewhere out there that could make anyone his next victim. She grew deathly worried that she would be Arthur's prey. She couldn't even go to her parents' bathroom for a shower or bath the same way again.

The next morning, Cherry was in school and gathered her books together. As she was on her way to her next class she leaned on a locker and overheard a group of students talking.

"I'm so sorry that happened to your mother, Bonnie," Susanna, a brown-haired and skinned girl said to the dark brunette girl. "She wouldn't want to see you sad."

"I just got up for a glass of water and when I was on my way back to my room, I heard her scream!" Bonnie sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I then went in the bathroom and I saw blood in the tub and spreading to the bathroom floor!"

"That must've been so horrible." Mary Jane, a blonde girl, added.

"Hey Cher, did you hear what happened to Bonnie's family?" Melvin asked.

"Kinda..." Cherry said shakily, walking over to her little group. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

"I'll be okay." Bonnie sniffled. "That Arthur Miller isn't gonna quit apparently. I just can't believe my mom's gone."

"I'm sure the cops will get on it soon." Melvin replied.

"Come children, it's time for social studies," Mrs. Crumb, a strict, sadistic teacher told the students. "Bonnie's mother is in a better place now and all that usual crap people tell you to try to cheer you up when people die. Now MARCH!"

The students obediently followed Mrs. Crumb to her classroom.

The school day soon ended and Cherry was having dinner with her family. Bud was there tonight so Cherry's worries of him possibly being deceased were deceased as well. Bud and Michelle made conversation about the murders happening and Cherry added some in, such as one of her best friend's mothers being dead now. Cherry sounded shaky and unstable so her parents put on a movie for her. The movie was about to get to the good part, then an emergency news case came on.

"We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin," the news anchorman said behind his desk. "Local family of Melvin, Theodore and Paula Smith have all been murdered and were last seen in their family home and were brutally murdered by national serial killer, Arthur Miller."

"Melvin!" Cherry cried.

"Oh, dear." Michelle put a hand to her mouth. She then noticed her daughter in distress and wrapped her arms around her to let the tears soak against her city commissioner dress. "It's okay, luv. It's okay..."

"Oh, Mom..." Cherry moaned as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's okay..." Michelle tried to hush her paralyzed with fear daughter.

The next day, it was just Cherry, Mary Jane, and Bonnie. Susanna was stabbed to death in her sleep the night before shortly after Melvin's family was killed. All the girls could do in their recreational time was cry for the loss of their dear friends. Mrs. Crumb came out to them with her arms crossed and she had a stern look on her face.

"Okay you little teenagers," Mrs. Crumb snorted. "I got a call from Officer Gary and he says you all have to go home early and stay at home until the Arthur Miller case is over. Come inside until that God for saken bus driver gets here to pick you all up."

"Yes Mrs. Crumb." they all said at once with withering voices.

"Good, maybe now I can get some peace." Mrs. Crumb stormed off with her shoes clicking against the pavement.

The bus driver came and took everyone home. Cherry's parents were feeling bad they couldn't be at home when Cherry got home. They just told her to lock the door, keep her phone by her and stay in her room until they came home. Cherry waited long hours, she was still home alone. She didn't dare come out of her room, no one called her. It was well after dinner time and she was very hungry. She then fell asleep in the corner of her bedroom.

When Cherry woke up it was after midnight and she was still home alone. Cherry knew she couldn't leave her room, but luckily, she had a television set in her room. She clicked it on and saw a horrifying news broadcast saying that her parents had been also murdered by Arthur Miller. Her brother was on his way to visit and help protect everyone, but he was instantly killed. Cherry was an orphan now and had nowhere else to go. She broke down crying, and then she heard news of another serial killer named Dexter Morgan. There was a twist with him though. He killed the bad serial killers and was a good guy.

Cherry didn't hesitate, but just called Dexter Morgan. She didn't leave her house, she didn't bother. But then there was finally a news program of Arthur Miller being killed and the nightmare was over. Except for Cherry, she was an orphan and didn't have family. A week after the murder of the wretched killer, there was a knock at the door. Cherry wasn't sure what to do but to answer it and there was the answer of Dexter Morgan.

"Cherry?" Dexter asked.

"Yes sir?"

"I appreciate you calling me, that was very brave of you."

"You're welcome, sir."

"I'm sorry about your family."

"Me too, sir."

"How would you like me to adopt you?"

"Really?" Cherry sounded hopeful.

"You were brave and smart, get your coat and things together and I'll make you Cherry Morgan."

"Thank you!"

After that small discussion, Cherry said goodbye to her friends and everyone. She was then in Dexter's truck and they rode off to start a life together as adoptive father and adoptive daughter. Mrs. Crumb watched as the truck drove off and she sipped from a bottle of Irish wine and she walked in the cemetery to Arthur's grave.

"Well, you tried to kill loved ones of my stupid, slacking students," Mrs. Crumb groaned from her heavy drinking and Arthur's activity. "I hope you're proud. You missed an important one that would be better off dead than a waste in a school desk. Cheers, my love." Mrs. Crumb clinked the bottle against Arthur's headstone. She then felt a sharp pain in her chest, clenched it and dropped down with her bottle leaking over the gravel. She was now dead herself.


End file.
